ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Animals (TV Series)
House of Animals is an upcoming fantasy comedy mystery adventure crossover animated and live-action television series that will release on summer 2016. It is made by RetroGameFan9000. The show takes place in Second World. The show will be rated TV-PG. Plot Join Heroes with their super adventures where they go into places in both the cartoon and live-action worlds, make new friends, fight old and new enemies/villains, and save the world. Episodes * List of House of Animals episodes Animals Heroes Sonic 1.png|Sonic Tails 2.jpg|Tails Gus ( Rocket Monkeys version ).jpg|Gus Wally ( Rocket Monkeys version ).jpg|Wally Conker the squirrel.png|Conker Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter ChuckE.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese Kiki's delivery service jiji.png|Jiji Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon Uni-Kitty.png|Uni-Kitty Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Croc custom icon by thedoctor45-d3hq3w1.png|Croc Bubsy2.PNG|Bubsy Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny Daffy DuckLT.png|Daffy Duck St.png|Stuart Little Tap mar.jpg|Margalo Top Cat.png|Top Cat Oso Yogui y Bu-Bú.jpg|Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear 100px-Original Jake.png|Jake Banjokazooie.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie Pixie y Dixie ( Characters of Hanna-Barbera ).jpg|Pixie and Dixie Babe.jpg|Babe Huckleberry Hound.gif|Huckleberry Hound Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Yang.yyy.jpg|Yang Yin.jpeg|Yin Twilight Sparkle.ha.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png|Applejack Rarity.jpg|Rarity 128px-150px-PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash.ha.jpg|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy Bigbird1.png|Big Bird ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit Bobby Bear.JPG|Bobby Bear Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Floppy.jpg|Floppy Rabbit Mimi.JPG|Mimi Rabbit NickandPamie.JPG|Nick and Pamie Penguin Mingle.JPG|Mingle Weather.JPG|Weather Mama Koala.jpg|Mommy Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Fanny Fox.JPG|Fanny Fox Danny Dog.JPG|Danny Dog Roxie Raccoon.JPG|Roxie Raccoon Rachel Rabbit.JPG|Rachel Rabbit Ricky Rabbit.JPG|Ricky Rabbit Miss Deer.JPG|Miss Deer SuzieSquirrel.JPG|Suzie Squirrel Freddy Fox.JPG|Freddy Fox Skippy Squirrel.JPG|Skippy Squirrel (Maple Town) MikeyMole.JPG|Mikey Mole Betty Badger.JPG|Betty Badger Fird.JPG|Fird Bumblelion.jpg|Bumblelion Butterbear.jpg|Butterbear Eleroo5.jpg|Eleroo 985234-hoppopotamus large.jpg|Hoppopotamus 985244-moosel2 large.jpg|Moosel 2770932rhinokey3.jpg|Rhinokey Ablinky.jpg|Blinky Bill, Nutsy, and Flap Gumball.png|Gumball SportsCartoonHippo.JPG|Hippo (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonPig.JPG|Pig (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonDog.JPG|Dog (Sports Cartoons) Bonkers D . Bobcat.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat Buster Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Buster Bunny Babs Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Babs Bunny Kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty Catdog-whatever-happened-to-956170 391 300.gif|Catdog Rocko.jpg|Rocko 200px-RML char Heffer Wolfe.jpg|Heffer Wolfe Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Timothy-Mouse1.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse Dumbo ( Kingdom Hearts version ).png|Dumbo Cliprogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit Derpy 6524.png|Derpy Hooves Daring_Do_ID_S4E04.png|Daring Do Flash_Sentry_ID_S4E11.png|Flash Sentry RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut Hamtaro 2.gif|Hamtaro Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Leo/Kimba Garfield ( jim davis ).jpg|Garfield Furrball.jpg|Furrball Jerry.jpg|Jerry Yakky Doodle by blue peregrine.jpg|Yakky Doodle Bambi.jpg|Bambi Thumper.jpeg|Thumper Scrooge Mcduck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck SlappySquirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel Skippy.gif|Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Littlefoot.png|Littlefoot Image; Sequel Cera.jpg|Cera Image; Sequel Ducky.jpg|Ducky Image; Sequel Petrie.jpg|Petrie DoReandMi.jpg|Doe, Rae, and Mi BubnBob.JPG|Bubblun and Bobblun Tiki.JPG|Tiki the Kiwi IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi PaRappa.jpg|PaRappa the Rapper Dennis.JPG|Dennis the Badger AshleyEvergreen.JPG|Ashley Evergreen Blinx.jpg|Blinx 220px-Sweep and Sooty.png|Sooty and Sweep SooWeakestLink.JPG|Soo Little Cousin Scampi.jpg|Scampi Muffin the Mule and the gang.JPG|Muffin the Mule and his gang TheGetAlongGang.jpg|Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo Beaver, and Portia Porcupine Capn O. G. Readmore Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O. G. Readmore Mappy.png|Mappy Samurai Pizza Cats.png|Samurai Pizza Cats Willy Fog.jpg|Willy Fog Rigodon.jpg|Rigodon Villains Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.sf.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Pythor P. Chumsworth.png|Pythor P. Chumsworth Transfer.jpg|Transfer Falcon_the_falcon.jpg|Falcon Milton.jpg|Milton Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif|Mojo Jojo Cysly.jpg|Cy Sly Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf SportsCartoonCat.JPG|Cat (Sports Cartoons) WickedWizard.JPG|The Wicked Wizard Crocosaurus.jpg|Crocosaur Packbat.JPG|Packbat Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul GrandDukeofOwls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls Zirasmiles.jpg|Zira ShereKhan.png|Shere Khan Kaa.gif|Kaa Jenner2.jpg|Jenner Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice Buzzar.gif|Buzzar BusterSlydale.JPG|Buster Slydale Boingo.jpg|Boingo Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles Scar KHII.png|Scar Warrent.png|Warren T. Rat Wally the Walrus.png|Wally the Walrus Gregory.png|Gregory Bigcheese.jpg|Seymour Cheese Badbird2.jpg|Bad Bird Jerry Atric.jpg|Jerry Atric Nyamco.jpg|Nyamco Mewkies.jpg|Mewkies Anti-Heroes/Villains Plucky Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Kirby Cat.JPG|Kirby Cat Kangaroo Bros.JPG|Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula Babs Seed ID S3E4.png|Babs Seed Non-Animals Humans Heroes 300px-Kikic1024x768.jpg|Kiki Original Finn.png|Finn Matilda Wormwood.jpg|Matilda Wormwood Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter Sora.png|Sora Goku.jpg|Goku 679526-eddie large.jpg|Eddie Valiant Riku.jpg|Riku Kairi.jpg|Kairi Ronald Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Frodo Baggins.jpg|Frodo Baggins Fix-It Felix.jpeg|Fix-It Felix, Jr. Wreckitralphdisney.png|Wreck-It Ralph Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker 586px-Lando-AoD.jpg|Lando Calrissian 349px-Mace Windu.jpg|Mace Windu Obi wan kenobi 1.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Han Solo.jpg|Han Solo Princess Leia Organa.jpg|Princess Leia Organa The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls SandyBrownNoozles.jpg|Sandy Brown Doctor Snuggles.jpg|Doctor Snuggles Power-Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Bobby 300.png|Bobby Stone Protectors.jpg|The Stone Protectors Villains Vegeta-02.jpg|Vegeta Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom 428px-BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba Fett Darth Vader.JPG|Darth Vader Doc Hopper.jpg|Doc Hopper Hood.jpg|The Hood Drunk.jpg|Super Drunk Jim Henson Heroes 390px-Fragglefive.jpg|Wembley, Red, Gobo, Mokey and Boober 316px-Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg|Elmo 316px-Count Kneeling.png|Count von Count Snuffy.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus Oscar-can2.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Bert and Ernie.gif|Ernie and Bert 316px-CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg|Cookie Monster 300px-Grover.jpg|Grover 316px-ZoeFullFigure.png|Zoe 316px-Telly-Triangle.jpg|Telly Monster Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo Bunsen nd Beaker.jpg|Bunsen and Beaker Animal.gif|Animal 80s Robot.png|'80s Robot Walter.jpg|Walter Kermit the frog ( the muppets ).jpg|Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear Villains Aliens Heroes Villains The Nerdlucks.jpg|The Nerdlucks/Monstars Mr. Swackhammer.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorph Zelda.jpg|Zelda (Terrahawks) Zok.png|Zok Monsters Legendary Godzilla.png|Godzilla TokyoMosuImago.jpg|Mothra SokogekiGhido.jpg|King Ghidorah FinalAngira.jpg|Anguirus Kumonga1.jpg|Kumonga FinalKama.jpg|Kamacuras FinalGigan.jpg|Gigan All Monsters Attack - Minilla stares intently.png|Minilla SokogekiBara.jpg|Baragon King Kong.jpg|King Kong FinalManda.jpg|Manda FinalEbira.png|Ebirah GVMG2 - Rodan.jpg|Rodan Ickis.jpg|Ickis B.O.B..png|B.O.B. Ginormica.png|Ginormica Dr. Cockroach.jpg|Dr. Cockroach The Missing Link.png|The Missing Link Insectosaurus.png|Insectosaurus Randall.jpg|Randall Boggs Henry J Waternoose III.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington Pokemon Digimon Robots Heroes Optimus_Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime Johnny5.jpg|Johnny 5 Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee Iron_giant.jpg|Iron Giant Mega Man.png|Mega Man Bass.PNG|Bass Beat.PNG|Beat RushCoil.jpg|Rush Eddie.PNG|Eddie Fix Its.png|Fix-Its Robocop.jpg|RoboCop EVE ( WALL.E ).jpg|EVE WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E M-O ( WALL-E ).png|M-O Arcee.jpg|Arcee 300px-AniBulkheadPromoModel.jpg|Bulkhead Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Ratchet Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen Max Headroom.JPG|Max Headroom Villains Megatron.png|Megatron 200px-Soundwave.png|Soundwave 410px-Starscreamg1.jpg|Starscream Skywarp.png|Skywarp Thundercracker.png|Thundercracker 485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Ed 209.jpg|ED-209 Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Chica.jpg|Chica the Chicken Bonnie's got you.png|Bonnie the Bunny Profile picture by ask pirate cove foxy-d7vwhyb.jpg|Foxy the Pirate Fox Creatures Heroes 1ATLadyRainicornLook.png|Lady Rainicorn Villains Parasprite.png|Parasprites Mario Heroes Mario bros 2.jpg|Mario Luigi ( Super Smash Bros Wii U version ).png|Luigi Peach 2.png|Princess Peach Goombella.jpg|Goombella Bombette-SPM.png|Bombette Kooper.jpg|Kooper Koops.jpg|Koops Lady_Bow_Artwork_-_The_Thousand-Year_Door.png|Lady Bow Tumble1.jpg|Tumble Villains Bowser3.png|Bowser 250px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Doopliss.png|Doopliss Kirby Heroes Kirby ( Super Smash Bros Wii U version ).png|Kirby Metaknight.jpg|Meta Knight Villains King Dedede.png|King Dedede WaddleDee.jpg|Waddle Dee Magolor.png|Magolor Marx.jpg|Marx Toys Heroes Vivitrius.png|Vitruvius Emmett from ´´ The Lego Movie ´´.jpg|Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle Toystory-woody.jpg|Woody Buzz3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Villains Slappy (Pesadillas).jpg|Slappy the Dummy Others Heroes Villains Secretary of Night.png|The Secretary of Night Original Characters Heroes Mr. Rich.png|Mr. Rich, who founded S.H.O.T.H.O.A. (Super Headquarters of the House of Animals) Villains Pan the Wizard Otter.png|Pan the Wizard Otter Rage Hatty.png|Rage Hatty Mike J. Fined.png|Mike J. Fined, who founded V.H.O.T.S.B.T.E. (Villain Headquarters of the Side by the Evil) Trivia/details * Like in Littlefoot's Adventures, The cartoon characters are still cartoons in both the cartoon and live-action worlds; and the live-action characters are still live-action in both the cartoon and live-action worlds. See Also * The Legend of Epicness * House of Animals Wiki Category:Animals Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon and Live-action shows Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:2016 Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Multiverse